


Pre-Wedding Jitters

by dreadpirateswan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I may post more of this some time, M/M, Wedding Day, because this fandom could use some more fluff, pre wedding jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadpirateswan/pseuds/dreadpirateswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is NOT nervous before his wedding, thank you very much. But Steve helps him calm down anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-Wedding Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, fluffy fic set before these two dorks walk down the aisle.

Tony Stark was not nervous. He has fought against villains bent on destroying the world, survived palladium poisoning, carried a nuclear weapon through a wormhole to another galaxy, and has faced countless situations in which death was almost certain and walked away. He was a superhero, thank you very much.

So no, he wasn’t nervous. The butterflies in his stomach, the shakiness of his hands, and the quickness of his breath weren’t signs of anxiousness. They were signs of excitement and overwhelming joy. Because today he was marrying his best friend and love of his life. He was marrying Steven Grant Rogers, aka Captain Fucking America.

Okay, maybe he was a little bit nervous.

As he paced outside the room where the ceremony was to take place he heard footsteps approaching from behind.

“Rhodey, you don’t have to keep checking on me,” he assured without turning around. “I’ve already told you that I’m fine at least a dozen times. I am beyond ready to get through this ceremony so Steve and I can move on to more important things. Like the honeymoon. I would tell you what I have planned for dear ol’ Cap, but you already said that you didn’t want to hear about our sex life anymore.”

“You’ve been talking to Rhodey about our sex life again? Did you tell him about the time with the corset? Because that’s something I’d rather we keep to ourselves.”

Tony jumped nearly a foot in the air and whirled around. Steve was leaning against the wall behind him and the sight took Tony’s breath away. Steve’s suit was navy blue with maroon pinstripes so thin you had to be standing close to see them and it hugged his body perfectly. He also looked like he was close to bursting out in laughter.

Tony wouldn’t be Tony though if he was unable to recover quickly. 

“It’s a damn shame not to tell anyone about the corset. We’re depriving the world of something it doesn’t even know that it needs.”

“The only depriving that will be going on is if you tell that story to anyone. And it will be me depriving you of a chance to repeat the experience, just so we’re clear,” Steve countered with a hint of steel in his voice.

Thankfully, Tony knew when to cut his losses.

“So what are you doing out here,” he asked in an attempt to change the subject. “Don’t you know that it’s bad luck for us to see each other before the ceremony?”

Steve shrugged, “Neither of us are brides so I just assumed that it didn’t apply to us. And I really wanted to see you.”

“Why? You’re not thinking about backing out, are you? Because I’ve already bribed the mayor to let me fly the suit through Times Square and around the Statue of Liberty while carrying you bridal style.” 

Steve chuckled and shook his head. “I’m definitely not backing out. I just wanted to see you before we walked in there,” he said and gestured to door.

“Really? You’re not going to object to the bridal carry fly-by?” Tony blurted. 

Steve ignored Tony and continued, “I’d like to make a change to the procession, if you don’t mind. I thought that maybe we could walk down the aisle like we do everything else. Together.”

Tony paused for a moment at that and when he did speak his voice came out a little rough. “Yeah, we could do that.”

Just then the door behind Tony opened and Sam stepped out. He did a double take when he saw both men in the hallway.

“Everything cool, guys? ‘Cuz the crowd is starting to become a little restless. Although that may be due to Clint juggling the candlesticks. It was fine at first but then he insisted on lighting them.”

Steve smiled at his Best Man, not bothered in the slightest by Clint’s antics. 

“Yeah, everything’s good. There’s just a been a tiny change in the arrangement. We’ll be there in a minute,” he promised.

“Please don’t take too long,” Sam begged. “Natasha’s already pulled a knife out. From where I’m not sure, because that dress…” his voice trailing off as he closed the door behind him. Steve and Tony exchanged amused glances.

“You ready to do this?”

“Of course. You?”

“I don’t have any other plans for today.”

“Okay then. Nice to know you freed up your schedule for this.”

Tony shot a quick grin at Steve before opening the door. He reached for Steve’s hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

“Let’s get this party started.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm [bisexuallysteverogers](http://www.bisexuallysteverogers.tumblr.com) over on tumblr in case any of you wanted to stop by and say hi. :)


End file.
